Ends and Beginnings
by Tooko
Summary: A troll and a night elf meet in Moonglade


The mountains separating Darkshore from Moonglade were steep and hazardous, but the path, if such it could be called, was familiar by now. Miekie scrambled atop a final rocky spur and gazed down into the shadowed greenery that marked Moonglade. The sight was familiar to him although most of those that dwelled there had never laid eyes on the lanky young troll.

Keeping to the higher ground, he worked his way around the rim until he was within sight of a lone dwelling. Making his way down to the valley floor he kept his eyes and ears open for anyone else in the area. Rolling his shoulders back, he took a deep breath and approached the door of the night elf designed building cautiously. He taped the door with one thick finger then looked away to scan the area cautiously moments a female night elf appeared at the door blinking up at him with wide silver eyes. "Miekie! I wasn't expecting took a deep breath and turned toward her.

"I jus' be wantin ta see ya before I go, Kyrilli."

Kyrili tilted her head curiously, "Go? Off to some temple with those wandering Pandaran you've become so fond of?

"Nah, mon. Off ta de Horde capital. Mother be sayin' dat it might be good fer Chiharl, dat someone dere might be able ta figure what be wit him. Aiksarl be eager ta apply what ya be teachin him ta help de Horde…"

"So your whole family is moving, and you will be going with them…"

Miekie nodded sadly. "I be de oldest, it be me duty ta see dat everyone be settlin in wit de Darkspear and all." He drew a deep breath and continued, "Aik be convincing Othah ta come wit us, don' be worryin though, I be lookin after him same as me brothers and Bwasari."

The night elf looked troubled as she wrapped her arms around herself and stared over Miekie's shoulder into the permanent dusk of the glade. "I suppose there is no help for it nowhere is truly safe anymore." She drew a deep breath and tossed her silver braid over her shoulder. "Walk with me a moment."Miekie fell into step behind Kyrili as she circled her home. "Duskfang had a litter not so long ago, they should be ready to be weaned by now," she commented conversationally.

Miekie blinked his eyes in bewilderment. "Ya want ta be checkin on yer cats now?"

Kyrili dropped gracefully down beside a large nightsaber, holding her hands out to several half grown cubs that pressed against her eagerly, before returning to their games of tumbling over each other and their put upon mother. She watched their games silently for awhile while Miekie shifted his weight awkwardly while standing beside her, before selecting the largest of the cubs and gathering the squirming cub to her as she rose to her feet. When she gained her feet she turned and thrust the cub into Miekie's startled arms. He stood bewildered for a few moments before hurrying after the night elf who was already striding back to her home.

"Why ya be handin de little fellow ta me fer, mon?"

"You're going to need a strong mount to carry you now that you are leaving the mountains, will you not?"

"Ya be givin ME one of ya Nightelf sabers?"

"Why not? I know you will take good care of him, and perhaps when you look at him, you will think of me."

Following Kyrili into her home, Miekie let the cub drop to the floor where it quickly took offense at the rug and began to attack the covering with enthusiasm. Miekie put his hand on Kyrili's shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I could never be forgetin ya, Kyrili. Maybe when tings be settlin down some…"

Kyrili smiled and cupped Miekie's face in her hands. "Oh. Miekie, you're young. You haven't found your great love yet. Don't let thoughts of a lonely druid tie you to the past. Open your heart, you guard it so close, because even beyond a great love there are so many small ones that can be warmed by your presence if you just let them." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, avoiding his tusks with the skill born of practise. "Now go, I'm expecting guests later who might not be so understanding of our relationship. Take care of yourself, and keep an eye on Othah for me, please. Remember what I've said."

Miekie scooped the nightsaber cub back up and walked toward the door pausing in the entrance to look look back at the elf sadly. "I be rememberin, but don be thinkin that I wouldn be more den willin ta see ya in de future if I can."

"I would not turn you away if such a day came to pass. Elune light your path, Miekie."

"Spirits be wit ya, Kyrili."

Kyrili watched with a sad smile as the troll disappeared into the dusk before taking a deep breath and turning to the more solid business of surveying the damage done to her rug.


End file.
